deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Ancient Fleets and Sailors: Vikings vs Carthaginian Warriors
Fleets have been around for centuries and millennia. Despite this, only a handful of societies have truly mastered the seas. So let's have a look at two of these nautical geniuses. A''' Carthaginian Warrior'''- The skilled naval soldiers, that dominated the Mediterranian for centuries. VS A Viking- The battle crazed berserker; who terrorised Europe. WHO…IS…DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Carthaginian The military of Carthage was one of the largest military forces in the ancient world. Although Carthage's navy was always its main military force, the army acquired a key role in the spread of Carthaginian power over the native peoples of northern Africa and southern Iberian Peninsula from the 6th century BC and the 3rd century BC. Carthage's military also allowed it to expand into Sardinia and the Balearic Islands. This expansion transformed the military from a body of citizen-soldiers into a multinational force composed primarily of foreign mercenary units. Weapons: The Carthaginian sets sail with: |-| Long Range= Sling *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 1 LB *Range: 30 feet *Material: Fibre |-| Mid Range= Soliferrum *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Iron |-| Close Range= Falcata *Length: 2.5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Bronze handle, Iron Blade |-| Special= Falarica *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Iron |-| Ship= Quinquireme *Length: 45 metres *Weight: 100 tonnes *Crew: ~420 *On board armament: Bronze ram Viking While originally meaning "sea raider", the term Viking has come to refer to the pagan Norse people of Scandanavia from about the eighth to the eleventh centuries, including present day Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. The Vikings were a warlike, seafaring culture, making frequent raids of Britain, France, and other European countries, and even going as far as Russia and Italy. The Vikings were also known as explorers, traders, and mercenaries. Vikings settled areas including parts of Britain, Normandy, Iceland, Greenland, and even had a brief presence in North America at L'Anse Aux Meadows, Newfoundland. Viking mercenaries were known to work for the Byzantines and Viking traders were known to have traded in markets in the Middle East. For a period of time, the Vikings even conquered and ruled part of Britain, known as the Danelaw, in the 800s and 900s AD. Weapons: The Viking strikes back: |-| Long Range= Spear *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 1 LB *Range: 30 feet *Material: Fibre |-| Mid Range= Dane Axe *Length: 9 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Iron |-| Close Range= Longsword *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Material: Copper handle, Steel Blade |-| Special= Shield *Length: 2 feet across *Weight: 1.5 LB *Material: Ash, Iron |-| Ship= Longship *Length: 10 feet *Weight: 60 LB *Crew: 40 *On board armament: None but have ramps for boarding. Personal Edges Long Range: Draw. They're about as useless as each other. Mid Range: Carthaginian. The Soliferrum has more range as it can be used at long range and Close Range: Viking. The longsword has more length, is heavier and made of somewhat better materials. Special: Draw. The shield can be used as both an offensive and defensive tool but the Falarica can be used at long range and close range. Ship: Viking. The Quinquireme has a larger crew but, the Longship is much faster and the basic design is still in use with Spec Ops today. Battle TBA X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle will be 5 vs 5 and set in a coastal environment. Naval combat is a factor for this battle. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 19th of May. Next time: The two July movements face off with a bang as Nazi Germany's 20th of July Conspirators face Cuba's 20th of July Movement. Category:Blog posts